ETP015: Attack of the Demon Stomach
is the 15th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash comes to an island and goes to eat fruit. However, he gets stopped by a woman, accusing him of being a thief. Ash apologizes, though a real thief is on the island, who eats away all the fruits on the islands, its name being Snorlax. Ash and Pamela go to stop Snorlax, who bounces off attacks. However, a miracle appears! Chapter Plot Lapras carries Ash and Pikachu, who sleep on its back, through the Pomelo Islands. Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu fall into the sea. Later, Ash dries his wet clothes. He goes to eat some fruit, but arrows are launched, preventing him from taking the fruit. Ash apologizes to the woman, who thinks he is a thief. The woman accepts his apology, as she knows nobody can resist such fruit and gives him some. She knows it is hard to grow such large fruit. However, she receives reports of a large thief eating her fruit. The thief is a Snorlax, who cannot be stopped easily by guards. The woman uses a machine to collect the fruit before Snorlax eats everything. Ash sends Bulbasaur, who uses Vine Whip and Razor Leaf to distract Snorlax, cutting its food. Pikachu uses Thundershock, but Snorlax just falls down on its back, squishing Pikachu. Ash does not give up, as he remembers Snorlax eats 800 pounds of food before going to sleep. However, the woman warns Ash this Snorlax does not give up, as it comes every year and devours the fruit, hence why they named it "Snorlax with the Demon Stomach". Ash helps to collect the fruit, so Bulbasaur and Pikachu help him. Snorlax goes to eat the last fruit. Ash snatches the last food, but Snorlax tries to eat Ash as well. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to get Ash out of its mouth. The woman is pleased, but Snorlax is still hungry. Amazingly, Snorlax jumps high, as it goes onto the next island to devour more fruit. Ash, the woman and her workers go to the next island. Snorlax eats the whole fruit from the island and jumps onto the third one. The woman, Pamela, sees Snorlax could eat the whole livehood. Ash has an idea of putting it to sleep. Ash swings a coin to put Snorlax to sleep, making Pikachu and Pamela fall down. Even more amusing is that Ash fell asleep instead of Snorlax. Ash goes to use "mammoth massage" on Snorlax. However, the annoyed Snorlax sends Ash into air. Pamela tries to put Snorlax to sleep, but Ash thinks Snorlax ate her brain. Pamela attempts to sing and dance to amuse Snorlax, who also blows her away. Despite Pamela's awful music, Ash has an idea. He asks the workers if the have a Pokémon that can sing, but none of them have. Ash sees they are doomed, the Snorlax is unstoppable. A Jigglypuff, a miracle, passes by, pleasing Ash, Pikachu and Pamela. Jigglypuff sings out, putting Snorlax to sleep, so Ash throws the Poké Ball, catching the Snorlax and calling himself "Ash the Invincible". Pamela sees that new crops are growing, stronger than before and thanks Ash for that. She is surprised, as now Ash has to give Snorlax 800 pounds of food per day, shocking him. Ash leaves the Island, hoping he can leave Snorlax somewhere. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters